


The drama is over

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Optimism, Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: My complete relief.





	The drama is over

The drama is over and Tom Holland's Spider-man is staying in the MCU for the foreseeable future. I honestly cannot tell you how relieved I am that Spidey is staying just a little longer. After the third movie we'll see, but hopefully they'll be more sensible when it comes to re-negotiating the deal next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your relief in the comments below, subscribe to my account for future posts.


End file.
